


Stacked Actors

by Magpiedance



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Swearing, early game spoilers, gender-neutral V, lookalike, pseudo-threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28213905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: Johnny wants to get you off and he has a pretty good idea how to do it.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Reader, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Stacked Actors

**Author's Note:**

> _hey hey now_
> 
> _can you take it?_
> 
> -
> 
> Spoilers for up to and including meeting Johnny for the first time. I'm still pretty early in the game myself so please no spoilers in the comments thanks :)

You arch your spine, head thrown back taut as if pulled by invisible piano wire. Your guttural moaning might as well be coming from a strangled victim; you're mumbling, keening, sobbing, half-insensible blether falling from your lips you can't even keep up with.

Johnny's hand coiled around your throat, his voice growling in your ear, all of it as real as if he were actually there grabbing at you, groping, pushing up and into you.

You work your hips, ride the warm body underneath you, drowning in pleasure while Johnny fucks your brain just as hard as the man under you fucks your body.

Dark hair, brown eyes, a little facial hair; not a perfect double but close enough with the lights down low and even more so with your eyes closed. You're paying him enough not to talk - that would push the illusion a little too far.

Every sense is heightened you could swear you feel Johnny's teeth scrape your ear, his hand snake down over the soft skin of your belly to tease your parts. It's all too much too hard too fast too loud and if you don't get more you're going to die.

Johnny's feeling it too, you can tell, you always know because he's always there.

His dirty talk is getting less coherent and more intense.

He says _fuck yeah_ and _I'mma_ _fuck you_ and he calls you _such a_ _whore_ and he can't believe how much _you love this_ and maybe he says he _loves you_ but maybe not. You can't be sure.

There's the strangest feedback loop no braindance could ever have prepared you for. You feel your pleasure building and the firm line of the cock fucking you and you feel Johnny feeling it fucking you even while he feels like he's the one who's fucking you and being fucked himself. Not that he's never felt that before, not Johnny ' _try-anything-three-times'_. It's not his favourite but he likes it just fine right now. He likes how it makes you feel. He likes the thought that this is how he would make you feel. He's especially turned on by the thought that he could do it better. _Fuck you better than this pale fuckin' imitation_.

You're at your limit and you're utterly fucking embarrassed by the noises you're making as you shudder and jerk your way through completion but Johnny's not done with you yet not ready for it to be over and he grabs the reigns while you're dazed enough to let him and you hear yourself say "Don't stop for fuck's sake!" and you are rolled onto your back where your obedient bedmate proceeds to fuck all nine levels of hell out of you.

You're sweaty and overstimulated and all you can hear is Johnny howling _god yeah_ and _fuck_ and _fuck_ and _fuck._

Your joytoy, as enthusiastic as he is, can't keep this pace up forever and it isn't even that long before he too is shuddering and his hips stutter their last and you swear you feel him _throbbing_ inside of you.

He's a dead weight on top of you and up inside of you and Johnny's still speaking in tongues; _I've never - that was - you know?_

A consummate professional your boy, he can sense you're in no mood to cuddle so he simply takes his eddies from the nightstand and discretely gathers his clothes while you gulp and gasp down air as though you'd run a marathon, sweat cooling on your skin and a delicious breeze from the window bringing you back down to a more human temperature.

He hesitates at the door, breaking his vow of silence only to say ' _you come back any time, honey_ ,' and you could swear he sounds _impressed_.

For your part you're fading fast, slipping into unconsciousness and the oblivion of sleep even as you hear Johnny bemoaning the lack of a cigarette.

You'll never know for sure if the sensation of lips brushing yours as you slip into darkness was real or only something you imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> [Stacked Actors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8U5TPJwb80I) by the Foo Fighters. I found myself with a craving to listen to the Foo Fighters last week even though I haven't really since I was a teen. Finally I realised it was because Dave Grohl and Keanu Reeves look the tiniest bit similar and that's what inspired this fic. So there you go :)


End file.
